


Movie Night

by puff22_2001



Series: BSSM: University [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mako is the team's sturdiest protector. But Rei is Mako's fire in the dark.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Kino Makoto
Series: BSSM: University [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781515
Kudos: 11





	Movie Night

The film is over and the credits are running unseen. Usagi had fallen asleep long before Charlie proved his worth and won the Factory. Then again, they had watched several movies tonight and Usagi is exhausted.

They all are. Finals alone would wear them down, plus campus activities. Add in monster fights and it’s a miracle that any of them are functioning at all. Mako wonders if the enemy simply means to work them to death and save the hassle of fighting them one on one.

Whoever they are, their new enemy is a coward and Mako grumbles under her breath as she puts more blankets on the other girls. None of their enemies ever fight honorably and die with dignity, and it’s disgraceful. Because the enemy will be destroyed; Mako knows that she and her team will win. The only question is, when and how torn up will they all be when they finally find their enemy and destroy them?

“Hey, do you want me to save this?” Rei says quietly from where she’s gathering the remains of the snacks to put away. In her left hand is a questionable container that Mina had left sitting on the floor. The move from the dorms to Haruka and Michiru’s new house right off of campus has only slightly improved Mina and Usagi’s cleanliness, and Ami is out like a light (otherwise, the petite girl would surely help clean up).

Mako eyes the discolored combo of every homemade dip that Mina had made at the beginning of the evening and suppresses a shudder before answering. “Yeah, Usagi liked it. Just label it right, OK?”

“Sure.” Rei looks as tired as Mako feels, which is saying something. But Rei has the added burden of scrying for attacks. Even if her insomnia would let her sleep, her duties definitely wouldn’t. Mako wants to punch something in impotent rage as she watches her girlfriend gently clean bits of food from Usagi, tuck Ami further in, and move Mina’s hair out of her face.

Rei doesn’t deserve this! None of them do. They’ve always done their best and protected the world and no one even knows. Mako usually doesn’t care about the glory (not like Mina, anyway), but with professors breathing down their backs about grades and fellow classmates tittering about their appearances in class, their current situation is starting to crack Mako’s already-fragile patience.

Rei turns to Mako as she finishes putting the last of the food in its proper place in the spacious kitchen and comes to lead Mako to the nest of blankets on the floor. Usagi and Mina are already sprawled out on the couch, and Ami fell asleep in the recliner, so they have the whole of the nest to themselves.

“Here. Sit.” Rei says she provides an example. Mako huffs down, her green fleece pajama pants getting caught on the couch edge. Rei giggles softly and unhooks them before carefully pulling a blanket around Mako’s shoulders. “Here, let me.”

They’re in sync, as they usually are; Mako turns and lets Rei work on her stress, digging the knots out with years of practice in her fingers. Ever since they were young, shoulder massages have been a way for the two women to communicate what words can’t always say. I’m here. I won’t leave you. I love you. Mako sighs as Rei pushes a hard knot away in her left shoulder.

“Do you think we’ll pass?” Mako asks after a moment as she watches the other girls sleeping. As much as the enemy has been plaguing them, that is not at the top of Mako’s list of worries.

They always win. They will this time, too. Mako has what Mina calls “unreasonable faith.” Mako calls it healthy confidence. Someone has to believe in them, even when things seem darkest. It might as well be Mako, since she’s not much good for anything else besides hitting things.

You can’t hit grades like monsters, though, and the stress of fighting and poor nutrition and exhaustion is definitely impairing their schoolwork. Even Ami, genius med-school Ami, has been getting lower scores and missing assignments. That scares Mako more than anything else. If Ami is slipping, things are beyond serious.

“If not, we’ll go to summer classes.” Rei, ever the pragmatist (Ami loves that word) says firmly. That’s just one of the reasons that Mako loves her. Rei is brash and loud, but she has a realistic outlook that complements Mako’s own well. Mako believes in them to win; Rei finds a way for them to do that.

Still, the idea of summer classes is not fun. They’re already sacrificing so much of their time to the new battles. If they have to attend class in the summer, it’ll be one never-ending string of frustrations. And they’re all so _tired_.

Mako’s eyes fill with tears against her will. Unrelenting belief can be exhausting, too, and she’s got so much to lose if she doesn’t succeed at school. Her parents’ hopes for her before they died and her friends’ confidence in her. Mako just wants to make everyone proud.

Rei stops her work and puts her arms around Mako’s shoulders. She doesn’t need her Second Sight to feel the slight tremors in her girlfriend’s sturdy form. Mako leans back and lets the tears fall silently, even now doing her best to not disturb the other girls.

“It’ll be OK, Mako.” Mako can feel Rei’s arms warming up ever so slightly, her soldier power manifesting as a personal heating pad. Even when comforting her girlfriend, Rei works on healing her as well. That’s why they all work so well together. They’re always supporting each other.

“I’m just tired.” It’s not just deflecting excuses with Mako. She truly believes that they’ll succeed. Someone has to, and Usagi’s only one woman. Mako cooks and punches and supports. That’s what she does.

“I know.” There’s so much in those two words. Like Rei’s hands on Mako’s shoulders, or her arms hugging Mako to her, Rei’s faith in Mako lets Mako have faith in them all. Rei is usually grumpy and sharp, and she can be cruel. But she’s Mako’s rock and she’s beautiful and kind when most needed. Rei makes Mako’s belief more than a silly dream.

“I love you.” Mako says firmly. She says it every day, multiple times a day. She means it more every time.

Rei nuzzles Mako’s beautiful chestnut hair with her cheek. “I know.”

“Oh my God, you’re the worst!” Mako laughs and tries to turn around. Rei holds on tighter a moment before releasing her prisoner. Mako turns and Rei kisses her deeply, as Mako knew that she would. In a moment, they’ll lay down and try to sleep. They’ll succeed better in each other’s arms, surrounded by their dearest friends.

For now, they share in their belief--their faith in them.

“I love you, too, Sparks.”


End file.
